supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph
Joseph is an angel that is in command of the Powers. He leads them into managing through the chaos of the current world and is working with Daniel Leonard and Michael's Battalion to free Michael from Lucifer's Cage. Joseph's name roughly means'' God will increase''. Background Joseph was part of the Powers and served under the leadership of Barbatos. However when Lucifer rebelled against Heaven Barbatos chose to follow Lucifer and leadership of the Powers fell to Joseph. One of Joseph's crowning achievements was defeating Barbatos and locking him away in Heaven's prison. He served Michael proudly after Lucifer's defeat up until the Apocalypse. When it started he descended to Earth and reached out to a young teenager named Daniel Leonard to ask for his consent to be his vessel but ended up taking Daniel's older brother David as his vessel. Joseph saw that Daniel would be alone now so he recommended him to become a member of Michael's Battalion. He served as Michael's right hand man during the many skirmishes and battles of the Apocalypse in different parts of the world as they fought against higher ranked demons and Lucifer's elite angel followers, the Grigori. During the long wait for Michael to acquire Dean Winchester as a vessel Joseph had voiced his misgivings of leaving the matter in the hands of Zachariah and recommended to go himself but Michael was adamant that he needed him by his side. After Michael had acquired Adam Milligan as his vessel, they fought together with the rest of the Powers against Lucifer's forces. During the day that Michael and Lucifer were meant to begin their battle Joseph had lead a campaign to engage the Grigori to ensure that the two archangels would fight without interference. The Powers emerged victorious after that battle but their victory was short lived when they learned that Michael had been trapped in Lucifer's Cage due to the Winchesters and Castiel. Joseph especially had taken the news hard. The dominion of Heaven had fallen to Raphael as a result of Michael's banishment and Raphael had reassured Joseph and the rest of the Powers that he would free Michael from the Cage and finish what they were meant to do. Castiel had formally declared war against Raphael and declared that Michael will stay in the Cage and thus the Powers declared for Raphael. Joseph and his fellow Powers fought in one grand battle where they destroyed four of Castiel's garrisons without suffering a single loss. They felt that this would destroy the morale of Castiel's followers. However, Joseph was suspicious of Raphael's intentions and placed spies to learn what he truly had planned. He learned that Raphael never meant to free Michael and wanted to rule uncontested. He also learned that Castiel had formed an alliance with Crowley, the King of Hell, and he pulled the Powers out of the war to pursue their primary goal to see to Michael's freedom. They reconnected with Michael's Battalion which they were surprised to see had begun to flourish due to the machinations of Daniel Leonard. With the protection of the Paradise Pavilion, Joseph and the Powers had remained undetected when Castiel had absorbed Purgatory's souls and declared himself 'God'. Events unfolded that ultimately led to the release of the Leviathan. God's primary purpose for the Powers creation were for them to fight with Michael against them should they find their way to Earth. Without Michael it was a trying time for them, made a bit lighter due to the aid of their human allies. Due to their spies in Heaven they were able to find the weaknesses of the Leviathan thanks to the untimely death of Frank Devarioux who worked with the Winchesters against them and were able to turn the tide. The death of Dick Roman due to Dean Winchester helped spread confusion amongst the Leviathan and aided in the Powers to see to their destruction in the months that followed. However, by the end of it all, the Powers numbers had fallen to a mere eleven, twelve if Abel was to be counted. They spent the next year gathering intelligence on Heaven and information on how Michael could be freed and were greatly moralized when Daniel had been 'chosen' to be the Heavenly Saint. Death visited Daniel and informed him that there was a way to free Michael and he would need the Holy Grail as well as the aid of the prophet to translate the Angel Tablet to learn what to do. The Holy Grail had been left to the Battalion long ago who gave it to the Men of Letters for safe keeping and now the Bunker's location to them was long lost. Biography Joseph had begun to see to managing the gathering of angel followers and disposal of demons when the Fall happened. His wings were burned away and it was witnessed by Daniel Leonard who spent the next few days slightly traumatised by it. However, he was proud to see Daniel deal with it and resume his work with the Battalion. With the loss of their wings Joseph and the other Powers had to rely more heavily on the aid of the Battalion and the rest of their human allies around the world. He kept Nazareth, Ezekiel, Jedediah and Abel close by and dispatched the other Powers to separate key locations around the world. Logan Donovan soon came by to inform them all that he had found the Winchesters and managed to place a tracking device on their car that they could use to get to their Bunker. He also dropped all the anti-angel items they had including angel blades, one that he bestowed to Daniel. He then tasked Daniel to go with Jedediah and find the Bunker, giving him the key to unlock the Holy Grail. Joseph was then given Gadreel by Abel who managed to acquire him. They had him locked up by the time Daniel returned with not only the Holy Grail but Kevin Tran and the angel tablet. After complimenting him on his good work they all went to speak to Gadreel where they learned that Samael had been possessing Sam Winchester and has regained his wings and a good degree of his strength. Jedediah felt that they should execute the renegade but Daniel argued that Gadreel had earned a chance to have redemption by his choice to try and pursue an honorable and decent path with his freedom. Joseph chose to back Daniel's idea though he confided to Jedediah that he had his doubts but in these times they had to make some concessions. Joseph was then given some intel of Bartholomew's operations as well as the location of his home base and sent Nazareth and Jedediah to deal with them and Ezekiel to see to the survivors of Bartholomew's latest aggression and recruit them. They were all met with success. Success further came when Kevin Tran had found out how to use the Holy Grail to free Michael. It was through a ritual using ethereal steelthat was to be mixed with blood of the angel's follower and his banisher to form a key to use in a ritual done by a Heavenly Saint. Joseph volunteered some of his blood for the follower. However, news of intense demon activity and of a missing Battalion member caught Daniel's attention where he insisted on seeing to it personally. Joseph had his reservations but he allowed it but had Nazareth go with him. Joseph was horrified and angered to hear that there had been great misfortune from this mission. Nazareth had fallen in battle and Daniel had been kidnapped by the Winchesters. He arrived personally with human reinforcements to see to getting Daniel back. Gadreel had managed to capture Castiel and the two shared some words on their pasts as well as their relationships with the human brothers they had grown close to. They argued back and forth with each other on what was acceptable behavior when it came to working alongside the humans in their charge and of his loyalties to Michael. When Sam Winchester was found, a message was passed to him to make a trade which they would return Castiel to them if Daniel was given back. They arrived to see that Daniel was brutalized by Dean which none of them had taken kindly to. Joseph allowed David to have control to speak some threatening words to the Winchesters on their behalf. They then took off together where Daniel revealed that he had acquired the blood of Michael's banisher (Sam's) for use in the key to free Michael. The two also shared words on what they noticed surrounding Dean, a demonic presence of some sort that neither could make too much sense on. Joseph crafted the Freedom Key using all the essential materials needed with the use of the Holy Grail. He mixed the blood with the melted ethereal steel within the Holy Grail and poured them into the knife mold. When Daniel and Kevin returned from having a small bit of personal time to themselves, he was in the presence of Ezekiel, Abel, Camael and Isaac, the latter two there to assist with the ritual themselves. It turns out that Camael had gone and arranged for churches and synagogues to hold special masses dedicated to Michael in order to help anchor back to Earth on the Feast of Saint Michael. Isaac also came to the Pavilion to lend assistance in the light of Nazareth's death and the rising threat of Samael. Joseph then elegantly presented the key to Daniel fully completed for him to familiarize himself with it for when it was time to use it. Daniel accepted the key and informed him that he was nearly ready with the incantation for the ritual which Joseph reacted to positively. He then helped bring the next order of business in which Kevin Tran was told that he would soon be leaving for Rome with Camael after Michael had been risen from the cage. Soon afterwards he began to make ready all the arrangements for the ritual and recieved a final check on everything with Ezekiel. When that was done, he presided over a private ceremonial handoff of Nazareth's angel swords to Abel to officially indite him as a full fledged member of the Powers. The former human was taken aback at the honor but it was cut short by Nathaniel's urgent news that the Winchesters and Crowley had been spotted not to far away from their location. He then saw that their plans had to be accelerated and immediately began the departure for them to the site of the ritual. Soon, he, his fellow Powers minus Camael, Daniel and a great entourage of angels and human Battalion members were on a plane taking off from the local airport. Personality Joseph has quite a serious nature and a no nonsense approach to leading. He will tolerate good natured humor but not outright silliness. Joseph also puts on a firm front of a strong and capable leader that seems to draw in many to be ready to fight for. Loyalty is also quite important to him especially loyalty to their cause. His loyalty to Michael is unflinching and will not bear for anyone to disrespect him in his presence. Joseph also can not tolerate traitors and he views 'heretics' such as Castiel and Bartholomew with great contempt. Joseph has been known to show mercy but he can also prove to be merciless such as ordering Nazareth and Jedediah to attack Bartholomew's faction and leave not one still alive. Joseph has also started to become accustomed to working alongside humans due to the large amount of time he stays in the Paradise Pavilion with the humans there from the Battalion. He especially has developed a bit of a soft side for the Leonard brothers. He has also begun to put value in their insights as when he listens to Daniel's counsel as well as listening to the inner words from his vessel David. His relationship with the brothers seems to mirror the bond that Castiel has formed with the Winchesters. His relationship with his vessel is slightly unorthodox where Castiel was thrown by it and Nazareth was concerned that it was dangerous. 'Powers and Abilities' Joseph is the leader of the Powers and thus is more powerful than the standard angel. The only angels stronger and more skilled in combat than him and his fellow Powers are the Archangels *Angel Swords: Joseph wields two angel swords like the rest of the Powers. These blades are more longer and stronger than the normal angel blades. *Memory Screening: Joseph has the ability to look into the memories of humans who open their minds to him. 'Relationships' Michael Joseph is arguably the one angel in all of creation that is perhaps the most loyal to Michael. He took his imprisonment quite hard and was greatly angered at how many angels were quick to just abandon Michael to his fate to follow opportunists vying for power in Heaven. Since then he has been greatly driven to see to his freedom. When the key to freeing him was found and one of the key things needed was 'blood of his follower' Joseph immediately volunteered to use some of his. Joseph also seems to know things about Michael that very few others do though he keeps it to himself. Daniel Leonard Joseph first thought of Daniel as a possible asset in terms of a vessel but he has come to not only respect him but even rely on him. During the events when the Leviathan had emerged the two of them would often take the time to have simple talks with each other when Joseph needed to vent off frustrations or worries. They even began to speak on casual topics and share stories of their lives. Over time, Joseph even began to teach Daniel some combat lessons and spar with him. After Daniel became the Heavenly Saint Joseph formally gave him a central role in the operations of the Powers and commanding authority within Michael's Battalion. Joseph may not openly admit it but he has come to view Daniel as a dear friend. The Powers He has command of the Powers but doesn't push his authority over on them too much unless he needs to. He isn't above listening to their advice and suggestions when it comes to handling most situations. He also deeply cares about them and wishes for no harm to come to them. He deeply mourned his fellow fallen Powers during their previous battles. Michael's Battalion The humans of the Battalion are viewed in his eyes much like his angel followers. He speaks to them much like any commanding officer speaks to the soldiers in their unit. Joseph expects them to act like his soldiers to follow his orders and recognize his authority just as much as the angels under his command. David Leonard David is Joseph's vessel though their relationship is a little more than most angels and their vessels. Joseph and David begin to share a mutual respect for each other. They sometimes talk to each other in the midst of their possession and Joseph has come to share in his feelings of loyalty and admiration for David's brother Daniel. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels